Warrior
The Warrior is the fighter character class of Diablo. According to Diablo's backstory, many of the warriors in Khanduras joined their kingdom's army and went to war against the kingdom of Westmarch. After suffering defeat at the hands of their neighboring country, the surviving warriors came home to a cursed land. Motivated by the temptations of glory and gold, the warriors went beneath the desecrated church in Tristram to face the evil it housed. Background The Warriors of the lands of Khanduras are well trained in all of the weapons of war. Ranging from crusading paladins to unscrupulous mercenaries, Warriors can be found wherever there is conflict amongst their countrymen. Many of these adventuresome men joined with King Leorics army and went to battle against the Northern kingdom of Westmarch. As the fires of war burned themselves out, these Warriors returned home to find their kingdom in shattered disarray. Dark rumors of the mysterious demise of King Leoric abound and the evil that lurks within his Cathedral has drawn many Warriors to Khanduras seeking fortune and glory. Though they were warned by the people of Tristram, a few of these brave souls have ventured into the chaotic labyrinth beneath the old church - never to be heard from again. Whether they are driven by valor, honor, madness or greed, new Warriors arrive in Tristram every day, ready to challenge the dark unknown that awaits them beneath the earth. The Lore Panel at BlizzCon 2011 confirmed that the Warrior's name is Aidan. He is the older son of King Leoric and brother of the kidnapped son from Diablo I. Aidan returns to Tristram to find his brother after the failed war against Westmarch, only to find that his father and friend, Lachdanon, are both dead. It was also revealed that Aidan had a relationship with Adria the Witch. Their daughter is Leah, one of the principle characters in Diablo III. This also means that Aidan is the Brother in Law of Deckard Cain. Warrior in Diablo I Warriors were arguably the strongest character class in Diablo. They could wield swords, axes or maces. These weapons were either one-handed or two-handed. Two-handed weapons were more useful in the beginning, but at later levels players reach a vitality cap which caused life to increase at a relatively slower rate. In these later levels, the warrior has similar life to their earlier levels, but the monsters do much more damage. This necessitates the use of a shield. Their amazing strength allowed them to wear even the heaviest of armor. Their magical abilities were limited. With the lowest maximum magic of 50 and less mana per level than the other classes, they were forced to only use support spells like Stone Curse and teleport. With their low mana these support spells could be used only sparingly. Since their low level attack spells could not effectively damage high level monsters, attack spells like firebolt and charged bolt were not an option. Advocates and the succubi which could teleport away from the player were especially difficult. To follow them, might result in aggravating more enemies to attack the player. Although the modification which gave less light radius was intended to be a curse it proved very beneficial to warriors. With a lower light radius, the warrior would aggravate fewer monsters. The main difference between a high level warrior and a low level warrior is the magical ability. With maxed out attributes a warrior has 50 mana at level 1, but with maxed out attributes and maxed experience level of 50 the warrior has 98 mana. This is almost double as much mana granted by experience level. By the time a hero reaches these high experience levels, they would have already had enough money to purchase items which give bonuses to magic to read high level books. This changes the play style, since the warrior will be able to kill ranged attackers with more ease by teleport and stone curse. It is believed that the warrior was the intended character for the player to use, as the game's intro movie featured only this class and the cutscenes in Diablo II showed the Lord of Terror with similar features. Other, more subtle clues also hint at this throughout Diablo II in NPC speeches. Repair Skill left The Warrior's repair skill restores an item's durability but decreases maximum durability. This could be use to get more use out of broken equipment, and could also be used prior to selling equipment to increase its value. Diablo II The Warrior from the first Diablo becomes the Dark Wanderer in Diablo II. You will meet him just beyond the Kurast Docks, though no interaction can be made and he will simply vanish with a diabolical laughter and a few minions left behind. Diablo III The Warrior reprises his role in Diablo III as the Dark Wanderer. It has also been revealed by Blizzard that the Warrior is named Aiden and is the eldest son of Leoric. It is now known that Leah is Adria's and Aiden's Daughter, it remains to be seen if it was after Aiden defeated Diablo, and if it was how much Diablo had changed him, that Leah was concieved. Gallery File:Warrior.gif|Warrior artwork File:Diablo I warrior portrait.jpg|Warrior portrait Vanishingwanderer.PNG|The wanderer vanishes in kurast. Warrior2.gif|Warrior in strong armor. Warrior Attack.gif|Picture of the warrior attacking in Diablo Category:Diablo I Category:Classes Category:Characters